


Sequel To Choke Me Daddy Part 2

by BulletStead



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStead/pseuds/BulletStead
Summary: The cage isn’t the only place where Jay and Hailey can have a little more fun at. Explore on their journey where they go to next for some alone time.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Kudos: 11





	Sequel To Choke Me Daddy Part 2

Jay is laughing in the truck as they head back home together. Home... he hasn’t moved in yet but it feels like it. He’s been spending so much of his time at Haileys place that it’s starting to feel like he lives there too. It’s not a bad thing, it feels natural with her. 

“Did you really call me baby shark back there?” He’s now parking the truck in her drive way, turns the vehicle off then gets out. He quickly met her to her door and opened it. “Yes, I did and did you really call me baby goldfish?” She’s laughing with him as she takes his hand. “Yeah I believe I did. It felt fitting. Why? What are you going to do about it?” 

She’s tossing her head back in pure laughter, he’s such a dork with her. Only she gets to see this side to Jay and they both love how they show each other a side no one else gets to see. It’s intimate and special in a way. She’s unlocking her apartments door as he stands so close to her from behind. “I don’t know... I’ll have to get back with you on that. I could use some hot chocolate. You in?” 

Jays shutting the door behind them, he smiled softly as she walks to the kitchen. He sets his coat on the hook, untied his boots and took them off. “Yeah, hot chocolate sounds really good. How’d you know I wanted that?” She’s smiling as she watched him blow his hot breath on his cold hands. 

She gives him a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. “Lucky guess I suppose, or the fact you’re literally shaking Jay.” He takes a seat at her island. His smile never leaving his lips. “That obvious huh? Well I wouldn’t be freezing if someone didn’t crack a window while I drove, how are you not freezing anyway? It’s like zero degrees outside with snow piling up.” 

She finished making his hot chocolate and slid the grey rangers cup his way. He loves that cup he decided to bring it to her place. “I’m a polar bear. We don’t get cold easily.” Jay is blowing on his hot chocolate while arching a brow. 

“A polar bear? Do you expect me to really believe that? Weren’t you shivering not long ago on a stakeout with Kim? She told me all about your chattering teeth.” 

She sets her blue mug down and puts a hand up. “Jay! No, what? I have no idea what you are talking about. Chattering teeth? Sorry I’ve never heard of that in my vocabulary.” She’s lifting her mug up to her lips again. They’re both smiling behind their cups. 

“So you’re saying Kim lied then?” He smirks now as he knows he has her with that one. “I never said that.” She waves her hand taking a seat across from him. “But you implied it.” He challenged and that makes her roll her eyes. “I did not.” Jay shakes his head, clearly amused by their banter. “Whatever you say ice bear.” She glared at him playfully, then swats his arm. “It’s polar bear!” 

He’s laughing and spills some of his hot chocolate on his lap. “Hey! Look what you did?!” She’s laughing with him, she goes to get a paper towel and walks over to him to help clean him up. “It’s not that hot and you let it cool down. Don’t say hey me.” She dabs at the spot on his chest with the paper towel. “I already did, you don’t have to clean me up. I can do it.” 

She shakes her head as she looks at him, they both hold the same smiles. “I don’t mind cleaning you up Jay. It’s not a problem.” He stands up slowly taking the paper towel from her hands. He cups her face kissing her gently on the lips. “It is your fault after all... I can think of another way to clean me up, that’s if you want to hear it.” He challenged teasingly as he nips her lip with his teeth. 

She lets him take the paper towel from her, her hands on his hips kissing him back softly. “Mm, what would that be?” She’s curious to know and he knows it. Their lips stay together as they stand like that, their smiles pressing each other’s lips. “How about I show you instead?” 

Before she can answer, he breaks the kiss and takes her hand in his. She’s asking where they’re going but it’s not long before she finds out. They get to the bathroom and she’s smirking as he released her hand, turning to look at her, he grabs the hem of her shirt. 

“Remember how I said I wasn’t done with you back at the district?” She lets him pull her shirt off and over her head then she watched him toss it to the marble heated flooring. “Hmm, it sorta rings a bell, you might have to refresh my memory.” She’s gripping his shirt and with his help, his is gone too. Her hands wander over his abs. 

Her hot palms feeling so good against his cool skin. He shivers from her touch, he never gets used to it. “I think I can do that.” His hand cups the back of her neck, his lips pressing back against hers. She lets out a hum as he guided her to the sink with his hand on her hip. Their lips gliding over each other’s, jay tilting his head to the side devouring her sensually. 

She grips him closer by his belt loops, his body pressing against hers. “Demonstrations always help.” She whispered as he took her breath away by taking her belt off and tugging the rest of her clothes off. He lifts her up on the sink, it causes Hailey to gasp in his mouth. 

She’s working his pants off, a hand sliding to his ass in his boxers as his pants drop around his ankles. He moans into her mouth as she squeezes his ass firmly. The taste of her on his tongue so hypnotizing. It’s easy to get lost with her, it’s even easier for her to the same too. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” She’s eager, they really can’t get enough of each other. Jay laughs around her tongue as she then drops his boxers. She’s stroking him slowly after she had wrapped her hand around him. He groans as she brings pleasure for him. He plays with her black lace panties, ripping it apart causing her to gasp. “Jay! I loved those!” 

He’s growling into her mouth as the fabric drops to where his pants are, he kicks his pants away and moans more as she grips him tighter, her thumb nail pushing against his slit. “I’ll buy you new ones. You can /demonstrate/ them later for me too.” She would be mad but she loved how he ripped them off, it turned her on more. 

He’s becoming hard in her hand as she keeps stroking him, he’s unclasped her bra, his fingers twisting and tugging her nipple. She doesn’t say a word, moans just escaping from her as he teases her. She loved his reaction, his mind, growls and how he twitched for her in her hand. 

The kiss becoming hungrier, desire filling them both, he’s massaging her clit with his fingers, she’s groaning into his mouth, it feels so good. Her bundle of nerves loving his touch, he rubs her clockwise then counterclockwise as he adds more pressure for her. She’s gripping his cock tighter. “Jay!” He’s trailing his mouth from hers now her neck. “You like that baby?” She’s nodding her head as she elongated her neck for him. 

He’s sucking on her now marked spots he left earlier from the cage. He’s becoming harder in her hand. Her strokes feeling so good. It’s like a burning sensation on his cock but a good one. She’s the only one who has this effect on him. “I do baby...” is all she can muster as he’s returning the same pleasure to her. 

They work so well together, she loves their chemistry and everything they do. Oh how she loves the way his mouth moves over her heated skin. She stopped stroking him and takes her hand back. She takes his off her clit too. It was so hard to do and it took all her willpower but she shoved him away softly. 

“What’s wrong?” Jay frowned as he was pushed off, she’s never pushed him away before and it immediately concerned him. “Not here. Come on.” She takes his hand and Jay frowned more. He really wanted to do more at the sink but he goes with her and step into the shower. 

She turns the water on and immediately turned back around to face him. She steps closer as she him frowning. “Why the frown baby shark?” She slides her hand on his chest slowly. “Don’t you want to play with me?” Soon as she called him baby shark it made him grin like an idiot. He likes the stupid pet name. It’s unique and different. “I was playing with you, I wanted to do more at the sink. 

He’s being completely honest with her, she nods her head slowly as she keeps her eyes on him and the hot water cascading down their bodies. “I was having fun too, but then I got this idea.” She slowly goes down to her knees on the shower mat. Causing his eyes to turn a shade darker. He licks his lips as she’s now looking up at him with his hard on by her face. 

“What was the idea?” He’s not a moron, he knows where this was headed, but the thought of her saying it enticed him. “It involves my mouth on you, something to do with my tongue too.” She grips his cock firmly in her grasp again. She traced her tongue the rigid lines on his cock. Her tongue tracing over the veins too. 

Jay bites his lip as he loves the view before him. Hailey on her knees, her tongue teasing him. He lifts a wet arm to run his hand into her wet blonde locks as she slowly kissed his tip now. She smiles innocently up at him. “Hailey...” she’s such a tease, he’s dying here! She just purrs for him as she takes his tip into her mouth then slide him further to the back of her throat. 

He groans as he feels her hot saliva coat his cock. He can feel the back of her throat with his tip. He grips her hair tighter as she starts to bob her head and continues to purr around him. He didn’t even have to ask, she just knew what he wanted. Actually he had no idea this is what he needed. A growl escaped his lips as she doesn’t neglect his balls, she grabs them with her free hand and massages them slowly. 

Her name coming out hoarsely as she squeezes his balls with the right amount of pressure. “Fuck, Hailey.” His chest rising and falling rapidly now as he listened to her suck him, the water still running but he could hear her lips and feel them around his hard cock. 

He’s in fucking heaven, she’s moaning around him, sending vibrations through him. He warns her as he knew what was about to happen. “Shit... baby... Hailey.” He wants to thrust so badly in her throat, it’s like she knew because she squeezes his inner thigh to signal him he can. 

He grips her hair tighter as he starts to slowly thrust his hips, his cock moving out and back inside her mouth, he groans as she squeezes his balls tighter. She wants him to go faster. He picks up his pace, Hailey is enjoying the way his tip hit the back of her throat, she did gag here and there but they both knew she was okay. 

They’re both moaning together, she’s getting off on pleasuring him. He’s getting closer as he thrusts his hips faster and quicker inside her. He’s cursing as his cock is throbbing inside her throat. Best way to end the day in his opinion. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” 

He warned her but she just keeps squeezing his balls now. He doesn’t want to come in her mouth though... he wants to be inside her when he comes. He slows his thrusts till they come to a complete stop. He slides his cock out of her mouth and bent down to grip her chin, he kisses her lips as she stands back up. 

She’s kissing him back, a little confused as to why he stopped but it didn’t stop her from returning the kiss. He knows she’s full of questions right now so he breaks the kiss and turns her around to face the glass wall. He pressed her up against it, using his foot to make hers spread her legs further apart. “I don’t want to cum inside your mouth, I want to cum inside you.” 

She’s braced up against the shower wall, his body against hers as he gets her into the position he wants. She smirks as he wraps his arm around her waist. “Then cum inside me, make me yours and paint my pink walls white.”

He gets off on her dirty talking, it’s hot to hear. He grabs his cock pressing it against her entrance. He nibbles and sucks on her ear as she pressed her hands harder against the shower wall. Jay slides inside her, he moans as her walls clench around him immediately. He thrusts his hips against her as he tightens his arm around her waist. 

They moan together in sync, he finds his rhythm making her head fall back against his shoulder. He bites hers as he moves inside her, she’s moaning his name as he hits her sweet spot with his tip. His hand moving up to grope and caress her breast. He’s feeling just as good as she does. 

“Mmfuck Hailey... your pussy feels so good around my cock.” The dirty talking, yes! She loves it. She grinds her ass back against him, he’s there and she meets him there too. They’re hips gyrating together. She’s losing her breath as he starts to slam deeper, harder inside her. “I’m so close Jay... please baby cum with me!” 

Jay knows that won’t be a problem, he’s right there with her as they got closer together. He’s thrusting harder then slams into her one last time as they go over the edge together. She moans his name as he moans hers. He fills her needy, tight pussy with his cum and painting her pink walls white like she wanted. 

She feels her body shake against him as they let go together and she coats his cock completely. They ride out their high together then share a few sweet, soft kisses with one another before he pulls out of her. They’re smiling happily and come down from their highs. “I can’t tell if I liked the cage or the shower now... don’t think this doesn’t make you my baby shark still.”

He’s laughing out of breath in a way as she turns to face him. He steps away so they can get back under the water. “I’m not going to ever live that down am I?” She shakes her head with a smile. “Nope, it’s going to forever haunt you.” Jay gets an idea and lifted both his arms to prop his hands on his head to make a fin. “Well my baby goldfish better swim away cause I’m coming for you.” 

She laughs hard as she starts to ‘swim’ around him. She makes her hands move to gesture she’s swimming as she walks around him. “You can’t eat me, I’m cute! You won’t have a baby goldfish anymore if you do!” He makes shark music like in horror films as he ‘swims’ towards her again. 

“Come here my baby goldfish, it’s feeding time.” She squeals as he reaches over and grabs her. He’s nibbling on her neck and cheek playfully. “Chomp ,Chomp so tasty, and all mine!” She’s laughing harder as he tightens his arms around her. 

“Oh no!! Baby goldfish is no longer existent!” Jay is laughing with her, he’s smooching all over her face then they caught each other’s eyes and the moment turned more deeper than playful. “I’m so in love with you, Hailey Anne Upton.” Her breath caught in her throat. 

He said it out of nowhere but it felt so right, it was like music to her ears. She lifts her hand to his cheek as they gaze into each other’s eyes. “I’m so in love with you too Jay Halstead.” She pecks his nose and he does the same too. 

Jay wasn’t scared to say it, it felt like it was time to finally tell her, they crossed so many boundaries together except that one and he knew it would come up sooner or later. He was nervous for her reaction but it wasn’t fear he saw, it was pure love and acceptance for who he is. She loves him for him as Jay Halstead. 

He feels choked up as they step out of the shower together. “What’s wrong Jay?” He shakes his head as gets a towel and hands it to her then his own. “Nothing... I mean it’s just I’ve never had anyone accept me for me. I thought ... I was in my last relationship but being with you... I realized that was never the case. I was being used.” 

Hailey rubs his arm and he takes her hand to pull her into his arms. He hugs her to him. He holds her tight to his chest. “You’ve made my life better Hailey. You’ve made me see what was wrong and I can’t thank you enough for saving me from the path I was headed down. You turned my world upside down in the best way possible.” 

She hugs him to her too as they embrace each other, she strokes his wet hair gently and listened to what he had to say. “You saved me too Jay. I never thought love was possible for me... after my past and what I’ve been through.. how I lost my first love. I thought it was never meant for me till I met you and now, I can’t imagine my life without you.” 

Jay squeezes her to him tighter than when they first embraced together. He breathes in her scent as it calms his emotions down and then they slowly break apart. “You feeling better?” He smiled as he nodded his head and she squeezed his arm gently. 

“Good, I want you happy.” She walked away to the sink and grabbed her tooth brush out of the cup. Jay walked over to do the same. He grabbed his too and they shared the toothpaste as she handed it to him. He squeezed some out and looked at her in the mirror. 

She’s beautiful even with wet hair and a towel around her. They brush their together and she can feel him staring at her, she gives him a cheesy, toothpaste grin which makes him laugh and he elbows her arm playfully. “Jay!” When he did that it made her toothbrush go from her mouth to the side of it. She now has toothpaste and water on her. 

Jay is laughing as he saw her glaring at him. He rinsed his toothbrush off then she did the same. They both put them away and he turned to her, she’s not looking at him now. “I’m sorry Hailey, did it hurt?” She’s wiping it off and still not looking at him even when he takes his fingers to her waist and tugs her to him. “Did what hurt?” She’s very confused, what is he talking about? That wouldn’t hurt. 

“When you fell from heaven?” Corny, so corny! But he couldn’t resist pulling that line on her. She can’t stay ‘mad’ at him now. She’s laughing and he is too. “Smooth, real smooth Halstead.”   
He’s tugging her closer to him leaning down to kiss her lips. 

She wraps her arms around his neck kissing him back. “Don’t think just because you smooth talked me that you’re off the hook.” He’s smiling against her lips kissing her deeper. She hums against her lips, her fingers knotting up in his hair. “How about now?” 

She’s biting his lip gently and shakes her head. He takes a hand to drop her towel to the ground, she makes his fall too. “What about now?” She shakes her head no again and that makes Jay lift her up onto the sink. “Keep going... I think your apology is getting somewhere.” 

He smirks as he resumes back to how they were before the shower. His fingers finding her clit again, he rubs her how he knows she loves and she’s clinging onto him. Moaning into each other’s mouths. It’s crazy how they keep going at it like this, they can’t help themselves, course at work they’re professionals... except the cage... 

She had no idea that was going to happen and just thinking about it makes her blush. The thought of him like that with her, it makes her more wet against his fingers. She grabs his cock with her hand and strokes him slowly, causing a growl from him. “You really want the sink don’t you?” She thought the shower would satisfy him but it definitely just made them want more. 

She always wants more of Jay and he always wants more of her. “I do, I want to make so memories between us in your home.” She wraps her leg around him and pressed her heel against his ass as she makes him go flush against her chest. His fingers still working her causing more moans to erupt from her. “It’s our home, you have a toothbrush here Jay, mm.... mi casa es tu casa. My house is your house.” 

Her talking in Spanish does things to him... especially with her stroking him again. He grips her jaw kissing her hungrily again like before. “It does feel like my home too.” She just smiled and bites his lip. “Your other ‘home’ wouldn’t mind welcoming you back.” 

He knew what she meant and together they guide himself inside her after she got him hard again. He pushed into her all the way, he swallows her moan in his mouth, feels her walls clenching around him. They moan together and he’s still massaging her clit. 

Thrusting his hips with hers, she’s feeling so good again as he strokes and hits her sweet spot. “Mm, welcome home, Jay.” He licks her lips then bites with a tug to her upper lip. “So good to be home, Hailey.” She’s gripping tighter to him and now the sink. 

He’s finding his rhythm, his pace picking up. His balls smacking against her now, all that can be heard in the bathroom is their heavy breathing, moaning and skin smacking against skin. “I love you so much.” They say at the same time. She’s grinning with him into the make out session. 

He thrusts inside her fast, hard then slow and soft to give her different levels of pleasure. It doesn’t take long for them to reach their climax, Jay holds onto Hailey as she does the same to him. They moans each other’s names as they release together for the third time. 

What a night this was and it couldn’t get any better but he thought wrong as she shoved him away, causing him to pull out of her, she takes his hand. “Let’s go shower, we need to clean up for real this time.” He laughs as he goes with her and they close the glass door behind them.


End file.
